


Don't abandon Jumin please!

by CrystalKnight



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Cause realism, Fantasy, Feels, Fluff, Gen, He's a cinnomon roll, Spirit Guide, Spiritual, Supernatural - Freeform, he must be protected, i love jumin, slice of life of course, warm hearted at times?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalKnight/pseuds/CrystalKnight
Summary: You are a spirit guide to Jumin Han! Now you get to help him smile and never feel alone anymore as much as possible. Even if he can't see you, you're still there for him.





	1. Chapter 1

Jumin slept peacefully in your arms, Rika and V staring in shock.

 

“ _Please don’t betray Jumin. Please don’t **leave him all alone.** ” _You hiccupped, tears trickling down your face. You couldn’t take it. You just couldn’t. Not Jumin.

 

Light shone through the window and showed your transparent body. You had no solid body, but was only a spirit in the game. A spirit that could never be a part of their real lives. And that broke you.

 

“A-Angel?” Rika whispered breathlessly, so softly that you almost didn’t catch it.

 

You couldn’t help but burst into bitter laughter. Feelings of pity and resentment welling up towards her. An angel? No. But there was someone in your arms that you hoped would always have one watching over him.

 

Jumin seemed to stir for a moment, eyebrow twitching. But once again his face relaxed and turned peaceful again.

 

Looking at his face melted your heart and calmed you down. Even if you didn’t have a lot of time, all you focused on was ingraining every detail of him into your mind so that you’ll never forget this moment you were blessed with. From the deep breathing to the rising and falling of his chest, you could feel your heartbeat pounding the longer you realized that he was alive. Right now, there was nothing but love in your heart for Jumin.

 

Cupping Jumin’s cheek and gently caressing it with your thumb, you spoke as if it was only you and him in the room. “I’m not an angel, but instead of one… I would like to be his friend. If I could, I would always be here for him. To love him, accept him and to make sure he’s happy and healthy.” Your smile faltered as your now trembling voice continued.

 

“I would make sure that he never feels alone anymore. Not anymore, especially when the both of you- “voice hitching you felt angry, resentful even, towards both Rika and V. Despair grew as you sobbed at the thoughts.

 

_When the both of you, his only truest friends he’s ever had in his life walks away from him one way or another in the end._


	2. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go through a transformation after you are forced out of the Mystic Messenger world. The world now allows you to be more than what you were before as you go back to Mystic Messenger to make a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back~! This was supposed to be a one shot, but a fan of this flash fiction messaged me and inspired me to continue writing it since I got more ideas. It was bursting for me to write. Hope you enjoy it! Remember to comment since it helps motivate me to write :)

Fading in and out, you knew it was time to go. Settling Jumin’s head back on the couch, you wished you could kiss him on the forehead; but if there was anything that you learned while in Jumin’s route, it was that he wasn’t comfortable with physical contact.

 

Because of his father’s lovers forcing themselves onto him, you would respect Jumin instead. Never would you end up like _them_.

 

“I love you Jumin. I promise that you are loved. Now and forever. For who you are.”

 

Smiling at him and touching his cheek one more time, you felt anguish as your fingers went right through. It was time to go and your body wasn’t going to give you any more time. A flash of light overwhelmed you before you came back to your world, where you crumbled to the floor.

 

* * *

 

It felt like you were weeping for hours, yearning to go back to Mystic Messenger. Phone to the chest, you prayed to go back.

 

_Not Jumin, please don’t leave him alone. V, Rika, everyone… please…_

 

But you knew the truth. That they would leave him.

 

He would be left alone with no thread to hold onto. All alone when everything else starts to fall, with his own threads in his head to deal with. Especially on his route. If he didn’t have MC, what would have happened to him? Shivering, you felt despair at the thought of isolation.

 

_No one deserves any of that. Please…_

“Send me back, please!” You mumbled desperately.

 

Suddenly your phone pulsed and it pumped just like your heart. Startled, you pulled it away to look at it.

 

Vibrant colors radiated, but it didn’t leave you blind from the light. It felt warm, gentle, and even kind.

 

Floating in front of you, it summoned feelings of love within your heart. For everyone and everything. Best friends, good family members, foods, TV shows, Mystic Messenger, and other things that you had forgotten. Love and compassion engulfed you to the point of tears. It was so beautiful.

 

Closing your eyes, the phone transmitted messages to you. Mind’s eye open, sight burst into life even when the eyes were shut. Changing shape, the phone converted into a beating heart and fused both the essence of the new heart with yours.

 

Everything you were was now something new.

 

Through the mind’s eye, a new dimension enveloped you. Full of animals and other beings shining with colors. Each special but diverse. Within the dimension, there was stars, spirits, animals, humans, other supernatural, and finally yourself.

 

Your own colors coursed to every vein of your body. You couldn’t have imagined having so much colors and emotions vibrating through your body before. You felt powerful. Vulnerable. Courageous. _More._

 

A lily bloomed within you, and you finally understood that the earthly world didn’t matter as much as you thought. All the material wealth, status, beauty standards, everything that had corrupted the child within you dissipated. Now you could clearly see, the innocence spreading through your being again. You were reborn.

 

And now you knew what to do. Opening your arms, a circle expanded in the air and swallowed you, transporting you to a new destination.

 

It was time to go back to Mystic Messenger. And this time,

 

_“I can help.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to kudos and comment!


	3. Elizabeth the third's chat with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC appears at Jumin's penthouse and then has a conversation with Elizabeth the third, where she shares her own stories on Jumin.

Floating out of the portal, you smiled and looked around. It was Jumin's penthouse. Elizabeth the third's ears pricked up and she lifted her head to gaze towards your direction. Her blue eyes stared in interest.

 

_"Hello Elizabeth the third."_

 

"Meow~!"

 

_Hello! Who are you?_

 

You were pleasantly surprised at the response back, but something within your being told you that this is true.

 

 _"I am MC. Right now I am only a spirit, but I love Jumin, same as you. You could say I am a friend that he hasn't officially met yet. Like a person looking at the cloudy night sky. A star that's there but not seen. A friend yet to be discovered. But_ _there."_

 

Floating towards the couch where Elizabeth the third rested, you hovered slightly above it. Of course, you couldn't touch anything since you were just a spirit, so you just settled yourself next to her. Lying down on your stomach, you nestled your head on your hands to have a girl talk with her.

 

 _I see. Then I am pleased to meet you, MC. Jumin doesn't get many guests except for the mint haired man and guards. Occasionally that red headed ruffian who breaks into our territory will come to torture me._ She sniffed, indignant at the sudden memories, almost as if she smelled something sour.

 

_Even his father doesn't come over quite often. Speaking of the mint haired one, I haven't seen him lately. Jumin often stares at that picture of him and the yellow haired lady while drinking that red liquid._

 

Elizabeth the third's head flickered to the single picture frame that stood on top of the empty living room table.

 

It was a picture of all three of them at the bar, where Rika took a picture of them on her phone.

 

_He always seemed so sad and at peace while staring at it, but a long time ago, he suddenly looked only sad._

 

Her ears flicked down as she thought of that and memories surged into your head.

 

* * *

_Jumin came back home one day and Elizabeth the third meowed in happiness, but she noticed something odd about him. When he slumped into the couch beside her, Elizabeth jumped in surprise. Jumin rarely did that so roughly._

 

_He stared at the wall in a daze as if he was dead. For a while, Elizabeth the third started fearing that he really was, so she carefully approached him and gently pushed his arm with her head. Hands suddenly swept her up into Jumin's arms and he held her tightly. Normally, she wasn't very fond of people holding her like a human baby, but when she looked up she saw Jumin's eyes._

 

_At times, his eyes would hold a certain loneliness, but this time there was complete isolation and grief. Staring longer into his eyes, she saw him closing himself off and felt his body shaking as his eyes slowly started gazing somewhere else. Following his eyes, she saw what he was looking at._

 

_It was the same picture on top of the living room table._

 

_Holding Elizabeth the third closer, Jumin poured out words as if a damn broke from overflow._

 

_"I loved her and I was fine with letting her go, as long as she was with V. They were both happy and I was happy for them. But... this? Why must I-" Voice slowly becoming a whisper, Elizabeth the third waited for him to continue and quietly purred in Jumin's arms in hopes to ease his pain. She couldn't bear the look he was making on his face._

 

_"Why must I have to let her go this way? Suicide? Were you unhappy with V? Is that why you wondered if things would be different if you and I got together?"_

 

_Grip tightening, Elizabeth the third meowed to let Jumin know that it was getting too tight, and his eyes finally settled on her. Jumin's dead eyes suddenly were alive with pain. Grief, anguish, misery, sorrow, despair and so much were going on inside of him that he didn't know what to do except try his best to keep it contained and kill it off. Kill all of the feelings even though it was an effort full of vain, so he could only try to suppress it._

 

_He knew it was ok for him to cry. But even at this moment, when that thought flickered in his mind and he allowed himself to grieve for Rika, nothing came out._

 

 _"I must really be a robot Elizabeth the third. I can feel everything but no tears are coming out. I really am strange. Maybe Zen was right. Maybe I am a robot. I can not even cry for a friend."_ _He whispered bitterly._

 

_Sadness washed over his face and Jumin relaxed his grip on her. Jumping out of Jumin's arms, Elizabeth the third went to the table and curled around the picture frame. Pushing it towards Jumin with her head, she meowed._

 

_Jumin took the picture and started gazing at it, his thumb brushing over Rika's face and his eyes wandering to V._

 

 _"...No. I am sure they were happy. Rika...Rika was not in her right mind either since she damaged V's eyes. I do not know what happened and what was going on, but I know they were happy together for a period of time. Right now V needs me."  Looking up, Jumin_ _sighed but gave Elizabeth the third a gentle smile._

 

_"Thank you Elizabeth the third. You always seem to know what to do."_

 

 _Staring at the photograph, he felt a sense of duty despite all the grief he was going through and started pushing his pain aside. Jumin knew that he had to do the right thing."_ _I need to focus on those that are still alive. I will go ahead and set up the funeral for RIka. V shouldn't have to do it himself. That is too far a wound to bear."_

 

_Sub-consciously reaching for the phone, his thoughts was filled with the RFA. "Yoosung and the others need someone so I need to message them that they can lean on me if they need someone."_

 

_Pulling out his phone, he quickly left a message on the messenger and got up. Petting Elizabeth the third one last time before going out, he put the photograph back. Pausing at the door, he glanced at the empty penthouse._

 

_"It seems that this place will never really turn out warm. V... please don't leave."_

 

_When Elizabeth the third jumped on top of the couch to look at him, she saw the back of a broken man who was afraid and worn down. And more than anything, when Jumin voiced his thoughts at the door, she could hear the remaining thoughts he kept in his heart. A heart that has been abandoned and was afraid that sooner or later, he would be left behind by his other best friend._

 

V... Please don't leave **me** behind **.**

 

_SLAM!_

* * *

 

 

Blinking your eyes rapidly, you felt the tears continuing to leak. You weren't aware that you were crying while seeing all this, but now that reality pulled you back from Elizabeth the third's memories, you could see how bleary your eyesight was.

 

 _"Rika, V... how could you?"_ You whispered.

 

_He always seems so sad while drinking the red liquid that he starts to over drink. I want to see Jumin happy. He seems happy with me but you and I both know better._

 

Elizabeth the third's eyes locked with yours and you could see wisdom filled within her iris. Wisdom and hurt.

 

" _You know."_

 

Elizabeth the third nodded, her voice holding pain that seemed to linger.

 

_Of course I know he isn't happy._

 

It seems that she knew all along that Jumin really wasn't happy. That Elizabeth the third was just an attempt to fill the empty void that had been born in Jumin's heart ever since he was a baby.

 

And that hurt both of them.

 

Reaching a hand out to touch her cheek, Elizabeth the third instinctively purred and nuzzled against your touch. It was strange but even though you both couldn't physically touch, warmth still passed through each other. It was comforting and healing.

 

You couldn't stop grieving for both of them and your crying became uncontrollable. Elizabeth the third expressed concern for you.

 

_Are you alright?_

 

Nodding, you just gave a bitter smile.

 

 _"Yeah."_ You whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment please! It always encourages me to write more :)


	4. Jumin's Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin comes back home to a spirit MC and Elizabeth the third.

Noise came alive behind the front door and Elizabeth's ears flicked up. Both of you looked at the door in anticipation and brightened up when Jumin came through the door. 

 

 _"Jumin!"_ You both exclaimed in joy.

 

Floating towards him, you followed Elizabeth the third from behind and stopped in front of him. When Jumin entered the penthouse, he was rubbing the area between his brows from what looked like a headache. Elizabeth meowed in concern and Jumin just smiled down at her when he scooped her up in his arms. Purring loudly, Elizabeth nuzzled her cheek against his chest and you circled your body around to take him in.

 

He had his suit jacket off, and in the midst of your inspection, he started loosening up his tie. If you were a regular human while he did that, you would have internally screamed while blushing like a total fangirl.

 

Giggling, you saw Elizabeth turn her gaze towards you in puzzlement. But you just shook your head with an amused smile.

 

_Yeah, since I'm a spirit now and I got rebirthed to this spirit form, biological desires such as lust no longer applies to me. But even if I did have desires, me squealing like a fan would be as far as I would go._

 

You looked elsewhere while Jumin went into his room to get changed into pajamas. A hard glint appeared in your eye.

 

_I_ _wouldn't take it farther to things like peeping him in the shower. I'm a soon-to-be-friend. Not his personal pervert._

 

Memories flashed through your mind of Jumin's route where her step mom tried to touch him and gave signs of sexual assault. Another memory flashed of how cold Jumin's house felt when he looked back at it within Elizabeth's memories. Your eye sight became misty again.

 

_Yeah... I love him too much to do wrong to him. Even if he doesn't know, I... will do what's right to him. If it's one of the things I could do for him as a friend, than that is what I will do._

 

An aching of your heart made you squeeze your chest as you watched Jumin sit down with Elizabeth the third on the couch. Smiling heartbreakingly, you floated to the other end of the couch and sat above it. Turning your head to get a better look at him, you noticed the tiredness seeped in his eyes. He had bags under them as well. 

 

"Elizabeth the third, thank you for greeting me at the door. It's always a warm welcome." Jumin sighed blissfully. 

 

Another sharp pain hurt your chest as you heard that. It reminded you of Elizabeth's memories again where Jumin mentioned of his home never truly being warm. Lower lip shaking, you wiped your tears. 

 

_"Good job today Jumin. You worked hard again."_

 

"Today was pretty hard at work. Thankfully all the big contracts with the two other major manufacture companies were renewed." he whispered, shoulders dropping and eyes getting heavy with drowsiness. A frown suddenly creased his face as if he was thinking something irksome. 

 

"Another pushy woman today I had to had lunch with to make the deal process smoothly. I don't understand why the CEO of the company had to bring his daughter with him today. It isn't necessary when their family members aren't involved with the business in any way." 

 

A hazy memory found it's way through your mind as he said that. 

 

* * *

 

_Jumin sighed in annoyance but told Jaehee to notify the chef to make another serving of food for the daughter of the CEO. The CEO had insisted persistently that they should have a meal together, and not surprisingly left both  Jumin and the daughter alone when it was nearing lunch time._

 

_'How cliché.' Jumin thought in irritation._

 

_Since there was an extra serving of untouched food because of the missing CEO, Jumin decided to give it to Jaehee. Of course, Jaehee welcomed the food with her coffee but sighed internally in sympathy as she briefly glanced at the googly eyed heiress that was gazing at Jumin. There was practically hearts around the CEO's daughter, and Jaehee noticed the extra effort of makeup she had put on. Jaehee's eye twitched without her consent as she noticed the young heiress pulling up her already short skirt to show off her legs behind Jumin. It was clear that the lunch was a set up, and seeing how the heiress was shamelessly prepping her self behind Jumin's back made Jaehee want to frown deeply in disgust._

 

_It wasn't a surprise that this happened, honestly, both Jaehee and Jumin saw it coming. But since this was an important contract they had to settle, there was nothing they could do except put on a charming show to entertain their guests until the deed was done. It was an emotionally draining day for Jumin._

 

_Full on insincere smiles and long paperwork._

 

* * *

 

 

You snapped out of it when Jumin got up to get a glass of wine, finally noticing that you were already frowning. Possibly all throughout the memory itself. Looking down at the ground, your shoulders sagged and your lips breathed a sigh. 

 

_I wasn't there but even I feel tired from the day he had._

 

Looking up to the sound of wine pouring, you waited patiently where you sat until Jumin sat back on the couch. Getting comfortable, he pressed a button on a remote and classical music filled the room. 

 

 _Mozart. Piano Sonata No. 16 in C Major, K. 545_ You mused. How you knew that was beyond you, but inside, you knew it was for the same reason you could see Jumin's memories. 

 

It was because you were his spirit guide. 

 

Laughing heartily, you whooped with both fists in the air. Thankfully only Elizabeth could both hear and see this and she gave you a surprised meow. Jumin curiously paused as he looked down to look at Elizabeth. 

 

"What's wrong Elizabeth the third?"

 

Laughing again, you plopped in the air as if you were laying down on the ground. 

 

_"I'm his spirit guide. His. Spirit. GUIDE! That's so awesome! Wait! That means...."_

 

Furrowing your brows together, you gave a constipated look while being deep in thought. Then a wide grin spread across your face. Looking excitedly into Elizabeth the third's eyes, she could see a playful sparkle light up deep within yours until your whole spirit form was colored with orange, red, and yellow. 

 

Before any of you could say anything, a noise popped in the room. Reaching to his back pocket, Jumin pulled out his phone. It was a notification that a chatroom was open. 

 

Twirling in the air, you glided behind him to see what he was looking at. Both Saeyoung and another girl called MC was flirting with each other and your eyebrows shot up in amusement. Again, pleasant surprise, but something told you that this was true as well. 

 

" _Hmmm~?"_

 

 _What is it?_ Elizabeth the third inquired, cocking her head to the side in curiosity. 

 

You smirked.  _"It seems that red headed ruffian you and I know is getting along pretty well with-"_

 

Blinking, a name appeared in your mind.

 

 _"-Michelle. The new human woman that joined the RFA recently."_ You mused. 

 

Elizabeth the third looked distasteful at the sound of Saeyoung and sniffed the air again. 

 

 _Hmph. Well, as long as he doesn't bother me as well as Jumin, than that's all that matter to me._ Elizabeth the third yawned. 

 

Giggling, you leaned back and tapped the air. The air rippled and a screen similar to a holographic one appeared. Within it was the whole Mystic Messenger chat. Reading through the messages, you noticed how uncomfortable Jumin felt being in the chatroom full of the two love birds. It was clear that this was being progressed to Saeyoung's route and a sweat broke out of you. You didn't know if this was going to end up the same as Mystic Messenger's usual play where it was eleven days and the 'true ending' but if it was, then V...

 

_V... is going to die?_

 

Turning to Jumin in a silent panic, you bit your lip as you watched your precious Jumin silently put away his phone and drink wine, ignorant of the fate of his best friend. And possibly the fate of Jumin with another empty hole in his heart that could never fill up. 

 

_"..No.."_


	5. Spirit Lanterns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You glide through the sky at night and meet a certain spirit.

Laying down in the middle of the sky, you welcomed the sun and sighed in bliss. A gentle breeze blew through you and giggled, letting it rock your body playfully. 

 

_Good morning_

 

The breeze whispered, turning around and coming back to blow through your spirit form again. Laughing, you waved at it softly. 

 

_"Morning. I bet soaking up the morning air is satisfying isn't it."_

 

Jumping around, the breeze twirled your spirit form around and danced. 

 

_Yes_

 

Giving a soft kiss, it flew away with the other winds of the day. The warm colored leaves painted the trees and streets with red and orange. It too, whispered it's hellos to you and other spirits of the earth. Inhaling the air, you blew out through your mouth and stretched. It wasn't as though you needed to, having no physical body, but it still felt good to do. Seeing the sun finally beam in the sky, you looked down to where Jumin's penthouse was. It had been quiet, and you let Elizabeth the third sleep with Jumin when it was time to rest. 

 

When both of you agreed to meet again in the morning, you glided out of the penthouse and flew through the night sky once you knew Jumin was asleep. Pollution was still bad in South Korea, just like any industrialized country, but you flew above gases and clouds that covered the stars. Spreading your wings, you allowed yourself to let the night winds guide you while gazing at the stars. It was breath-taking. And as you gazed at it, you silently repeated the words you told Elizabeth the third when you first met her.

 

 _"Like a person looking at the cloudy night sky. A star that's there but not seen. A friend yet to be discovered. But_ _there."_

 

It echoed with the stars and it seemed to glimmer more as the winds sang your words. A tune began to hum deep to your core, and spirits of all kinds were brought to life. Hues of unimaginable colors floated from the earth towards the sky like flying lanterns and as you stopped to see what they were, you smiled. Spirits of other humans waved at you. A little girl even skipped in the air with her huskie dog, a grandfather danced what seemed like the waltz with a grandmother. The higher they rose, the younger the older humans seemed to get until they no longer needed glasses and appeared as young adults. The disabled were able to move how they wished and the glimmers of the stars brightened, warmth spreading a welcome feeling within their entire beings. It seemed to call them back home.

 

Laughter lit up the sounds of the air and unexpectedly, a young woman reached out from above to gently grasp your hand. Surprised, you looked into her eyes and saw the colors of her soul brimming with many hues just as the other spirits. But inside of her, you saw something familiar and you realized the answer from within. 

 

_"Hello Mrs. Han."_

 

The young lady giggled and hovered eye level at you. Her gaze was kind and her touch soft. Your eyes took her in and the resemblance was startling.  _"It seems that Jumin takes after his mother."_

 

She laughed brightly, and the breeze seemed to delight in her voice. It was more feminine but had similar depth like Jumin's voice did, grey eyes like his, even his dark black hair seemed to be similar. You admired the grace she carried, the elegance at her smile, even the cozy twinkle in her eyes. 

 

_"Please. Call me Eun Jung."_

 

Grace and affection. You realized the meaning behind her name and smiled, bowing down to her properly. 

 

_"Nice to meet you Eun Jung."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks at you and waves*   
> Hi~


	6. His Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a talk with Jumin's mother, and the end result is with tears.

Eun Jung held your hands and you gripped it tight. Her smile resonated with a motherly warmth that you were used to back with your own mother. Her long black hair swirled and fluttered with playful winds messing with it. 

 

 _"It is nice to meet you as well MC. I take it that you have been watching over my son well for the past day you have been here?"_ she asked, cocking her brows up in interest.

 

 _"Of course. But, you know that already Eun Jung."_ You grinned at her. She returned with a playful smile.  _"Of course. I have always been watching over my son."_

 

Tugging your hand, both of you flew down to Jumin's penthouse. Glididng to the window, you noticed that it was Jumin's bedroom. His curtains were apart and Elizabeth the third was tucked between the pillow and his shoulder, comfortably sleeping peacefully. 

 

You watched how his chest moved up and down slowly, his face at peace just like when you first saw him. Each detail was engrained in your head from previously holding Jumin in your arms. You still rememebered how warm his body was, each breath slowly coming out as dreams came and went from his mind. For a moment, none of you said anything. Eun Jung squeezed your hand tight before loosening her grip. The appreciation she had within her conveyed itself through the gesture. 

 

_"Thank you for always loving Jumin. I am glad you are here MC. To be honest, I have always been worried about him. My husband is not always the best example when it comes to how to handling emotions. Especially when it comes to guiding a human properly from the inside. Dong-Min, my husband, he never was mature enough himself before work overtook him; leaving nothing but a boy to do adult work. Even having a baby with me, he was never prepared to be a father."_

 

She sighed and let go of one of your hands and slowly floated to the window, her spirit fingers barely touching the glass windows. Her eyes looked sorry as she gazed at her son, but you could see the fiery love inside of it. 

 

 _"I came from humble beginnings while Dong-Min came from a noble family. But he fell in love with my beauty and I was foolish enough to believe that he truly loved me before he decided to propose. He learned to love me slowly while being my fiancé, and soon after we were married. There was a lot of opposition towards our marriage, but we didn't care. I guess that's why when Dong-Min's womanizing ways come up, he doesn't mind chasing after a woman with no status, same as I was."_ Eun Jung laughed before lowering her hand, eyes still on Jumin.

 

_"It was foolish really, to marry him. Dong-Min never really tried to get to know me, and when my naivety was finally vielled off my eyes, I realized that he just wanted to use me as a prize that he won to show off. I would prepare everything to make sure I looked superb in the parties and dinners that was held for his business, just smiling and nodding like a doll. When I realized how blind I was to his nature, I started to act cold. I got sick mentally, hating my marriage as well as myself. Dong-Min noticed, and being the person he is, only tried to fill things up within our relationship with money and sex."_

 

_"I refused usually, only giving in when he begged for me when he was truly lonely and on the brink of breaking. The only times I truly showed warmth was when he suggested a family, thinking it could fix our relationship. I was truly happy at the thought of children. I have always wanted to be a mother just as much as I wanted to be a paramedic"_

 

You looked at her in surprise. Catching your eye, she ended up laughing at your expression.  _"Yes, I wanted to be a paramedic. It's not usually a job a female within South Korea would get during my generation. But I wanted to be it. I went to college, prepared to go to University to get the education required to get my dream job. Went against all backlash from the critics, especially those from my own family. I worked each and everyday without much break to save up enough to go off to school. Even got a scholarship for University in fact, first female to get one for my tailored degree program. But then I fell in love with Jumin's father, his charms taking my breath away. It was stupid. I had risked everything to get to where my dreams were at, only to let it slip away for a man."_

 

Turning around to you, Eun Jung gave a stern look directly into your eyes. The fierceness and wisdom that flowed through her gave you chills, wind plowing forcefully through you both. You couldn't look away at her intense gaze.  _"MC, never EVER, let yourself go. Not to anyone. Don't let go of your dreams and what makes you truly and sincerely happy rom the bottom of your heart. I let everything go for a man who demanded me to sacrifice everything for his sake, simply because he wanted someone to stay home and comfort him. If someone TRULY loves you, they would try and compromise with you. They would make sure that both of you would be able to pursue true happiness, as long as it was healthy. Happy relationships starts when both sides want what is best for the other, not just for the benefit of one. My relationship with my husband was never acceptable, because it never truly made us happy."_

 

Eun Jung leaned closer to you and you swallowed hard. Each word that fell from her lips, clearly rang throughout the skies even though the winds brushed past through you. _"Children? Children wouldn't 'fix' our relationship. Only temporarily shift the focus for a few years before the relationship detoriated away by itself. Then what? A divorce with a broken relationship, and a broken child. A child who would never have both the childhood and parents they deserved. Don't be like me MC, and don't be what would eventually had happened if I lived to see the day. I died as soon as I gave birth to Jumin. I never even got to see him or hold him. Never got to tell him a single 'I love you'. His father never even told him how much I loved him. Never gave him the baby journal I kept writing in to tell him how much I yearn to see him grow in a world where he could truly be himself. That I was waiting for him to meet me and hold him. Dong-Min hid it all away and tried to bury my love where my grave was, along with my corpse as soon as I died. I wish I had never married him"_ her voice cracked. 

 

Tears fell off her face, diving down to the city below us. After a second, you realized that your tears had followed hers. Seeing her heart broken face, the sadness etched in it, the grieving colors of purple and blue blazing her spirit, your lips trembled at how sincere her words penetrated your own soul. Eun Jung meant her words, and she truly never wanted you to go through what she did. The sacrifice. The lost life she lived even when she breathed in physical form. It all wounded her to the core.

 

Hiccupping, Eun Jung broke down in your arms and you held her tight. When you saw her small broken figure, it reminded you of someone you knew as well. And you started to feel guilt. Guilt that.. maybe you were the reason your own mother stayed in the relationship with your father. Your own mother could have left your father since your mother missed her family. You grew up seeing her back as your mountain until you were old enough only to see a frail old lady. At first, you had tried to avoid your feelings when you saw that. Because each time you did, you would soon discover that you were afraid of losing her soon to death. That she grew old without much comfort and only looked after your own well being. You didn't want to be guilty. You didn't want to FEEL guilty. But you did. And you knew now, that running away from these feelings was the worst thing you could do to your own mom. Patting Jumin's mom in the back, you rubbed it in circles just like your mom used to when you were little and waited for her crying to cease. You would make sure to never let her go until she was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have spelling mistakes but oh well.


	7. See you later and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eun Jung has to go now, and now you soak in what life is. And it's beautiful.

After talking with Jumin's mom (or more like listening to her talk about Jumin since not a lot of dead people loved him like we did), we heard a loud bell ring. Eun Jung looked across the sky and noticed that rays of the sun was finally rising and light dwelling within the stars called for the visiting spirits to come back home. Standing up, Eun Jung turned back to you. 

 

_"It's sad but I must go. Our Lord is calling back home."_

 

_"Lord?"_

 

Eun Jung's expression brightened up. _"You know who they are."_ And you did, so you just returned the smile. _"Yes. Then I guess this is where we part Eun Jung."_

 

Nodding, Eun Jung floated a bit closer to you before wrapping her arms around you. Close to your ear, she whispered.

 

_"Thank you again and please continue watching over my son. If you mean it... then you can both be happy."_

 

You blinked at that. For some reason, those words didn't seem to be what you were expecting and the answer didn't come to you. In fact, the answer was unknown to your being like it usually was ever since you changed into spirit form.

 

_"Huh?"_

 

Pulling back from the warm hug, Eun Jung looked deeply into your eyes. Her very core exposed and vulnerable for a brief moment while your eyes were still locked. _"In time... you will be forced to make a choice. Just know that whatever choice you make, I understand. Now it's time to say goodbye... for now."_

 

Something caught in your throat and your hands automatically reached for it. Opening and closing your mouth, you didn't know what to say. Eun Jung had just exposed her deepest parts of her to you, and that moment, created an irreplaceable bond between you two. So you just simply nodded before chuckling. _"I don't say goodbye to anyone."_

 

 _"You don't do you?"_ A knowing grin causing smile wrinkles to be exposed in Eun Jung's face. Gosh she was gorgeous, you thought. 

 

 _"No. To_ _everyone I have come to know, I always say-"_

 

 _"See you later."_ She finished for you. 

 

Laughing, both of you blushed and you feel something pulling Eun Jung back to the skies where a gentle light was calling her back home happily. Birds started chirping in the physical world, and now finally noticing, you realized that all the spirits that had risen from the earth to that gentle light had already been taken back home where they belonged. Waving, you called out to her. 

 

_"Thank you! See you again sometime!"_

 

Giggling, Eun Jung called out a few words that felt as natural as the air around you. 

 

_"Love you sweetie! Come visit me when your time has come ok? See you later~!"_

 

Brightening, the skies enveloped in light until only the dark blue skies etched with clouds of orange and red remained from the rising sun. Pulling your hand down to gaze at the spot where Eun Jung had glided up to, you closed your eyes and just breathed. Scents of the ocean, grass, trees, city, animals and food brought itself to life as your spirit form plummeted to the ground; head first. You felt the laughing winds pull your body in the west direction, then the north, just letting them play with your form. You listened to birds chirping, cars starting up, vehicles moving, some people whispering, even the clashes of pans and pots to start breakfast. Soaking up the rising sunlight, you inhaled the cozy air. 

 

_This is nice... and peaceful. No more worries about the unknown for now. Because right now, life is just... is. And that's ok._

 

Feeling tears wet your eyelashes and fall off into the air as the skies decided to move you as they wished, you just relaxed and lived in the moment until they finally settled you in a spot where you could soak up the sunlight without problems. 

 

_... I just wish this moment could last forever. Life is so nice..._

 

Staying there for what felt like a few seconds, just listening and letting things go, you felt your core nudge you with a notice that Jumin and Elizabeth have woken up. Laughing softly, you fluttered your eyes open and stretched, just like in the beginning before the night fell on you for your flashback. 

 

 _"..and now, it's time for what I came here for.."_ Inhaling deeply, you exhaled before cocking the head to the side to listen and a smile slowly made its way.

 

_"...I love..."_

 

Shaping your mouth, you spoke a completed answer. But that, my dear readers, will be up to you and your perspective. Goodnight and I love you all, see you next time! :) <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's not well edited, I've been really tired lately so I haven't the energy to do so. But I hope you like it!


	8. You Dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I scratch the surface of Jumin's relationship with Baehee. But that will go more into detail another time (I say that as I write a shiet ton of stuff). Enjoy!

Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath. In the beginning, it was fascinating to see Jumin working. Going to meetings, reading projects and papers he scanned, and telling Elizabeth the third the events as you got home; but after a few days, it got a bit too repetitive for you. Don't get it wrong, it was interesting seeing new proposals and information fly in and out of the office, but it wasn't of your interest to be invested as Jumin was towards profiting a company. Being just a spirit, it didn't matter what Jumin was working on since you weren't trying to survive in a highly competitive society where money was the flow of things. Living as a spirit is different, and one being a spirit guide, materialistic goals aren't valuable to you. So as time moved on, so did your interest in his daily work. 

 

_I didn't realize how systematical Jumin's life was until now. He said he had no regrets in his career choice in Zen's route, so I guess it's fine. But it obviously stresses him out sometimes, especially when his father is involved. Gosh his father can be a real head ache sometimes._

 

Thinking back to Eun Jung, you recalled how little she talked about Dong-Min after crying. Instead, Eun Jung told you facts about Jumin: how earl grey gelatin would be a dessert he is fond of eating at times, how his strawberry pancakes was actually a recipe he got from a chef that knew her previously (it was also her favorite breakfast meal, though Chef Joon never told Jumin that), how sometimes Jumin would rub his face against Elizabeth the third's body for comfort and kiss her head, etc. 

 

You laughed out loud remembering your initial reaction to the rubbing thing, having confirmed it by Elizabeth herself when you met up with her that morning. The amount of squealing that escaped your mouth made Eun Jung fall over in laughter as you both fan girled over Jumin's gap moe. 

 

 _"Isn't he the cutest?! Really, my sweet boy Jumin needs to be preserved in sugar, since his cuteness is as sweet as honey! Or maybe as sweet as maple syrup?! Ah! I am craving those strawberry pancakes now! You must try them when you get the chance sweetie."_ She had insisted. 

 

Shaking your head, you glanced to see your smile against the window's reflection. Jumin's mother always had a way of making you grin in happiness when you thought of her. It was a pleasure meeting her, and you couldn't imagine her living a boorish life inside an empty house. 

 

_Man, Dong-Min made a mistake telling her to stay at home while alive. She is such a delight, she deserved to be out and about the world. Traveling would have suited her better, I could just imagine her adventuring to different places to learn the vast cultures._

 

Sighing, you leaned back. Thinking a bit, you remembered her advice.

 

 _"Take the chance to go out and have fun sweetie, everyone deserves to make something out of their lives. I made the mistake of letting people hold me down from that, but you are different. Even a spirit guide deserves a break. Plus, seeing as you are a_ living _spirit guide, you are a bit special..." She smiled. A excited smile bubbled up inside, and she gave you a confirming nod. "Seeing as you are a special exception for a lot of things, it makes me a bit jealous to see certain restrictions not applicable to you. Take advantage of that and make the most of it MC. While you are here, I suggest having fun." With a wink, she playfully shoved your shoulder with hers as you giggled._

 

Looking up at the ceiling, you couldn't help the uncontrollable smile glued to you. It was nice to know all the abilities you now had being a special spirit guide in this world.

 

 _I'mma do_ everything  _I want~_

 

So while sitting up in the air with your legs crossed, you sorted out your plans and decided on one special thing you were definitely hyped for.

 

_Let's go to SKY University with Yoosung~_

 

_*knock knock*_

 

"Mr. Han, it is me. Assistant Kang. May I come in?"

 

Plopping down in the air to lay down, your body levitated to the direction of the door in interest. Jumin continued signing his papers with the diamonded pen his father gave him yesterday and didn't look up while replying.

 

"You may enter."

 

Frowning, you looked over Jaehee and noticed how much fatigue has overtaken her. Dark bags under her eyes, pale face, skinny frame...

 

_Hasn't she been eating? Oh dear gosh, don't tell me she never went home yesterday._

 

Blanching at the thought, you worriedly floated near her and took a closer inspection. Sighing in heartbreak, you gazed sadly at her while she looked right past you to talk to Jumin.

 

_She didn't go home. It seems she had to stay at the company overnight again. My precious Baehee..._

 

Blinking tiredly, Jaehee pushed her glasses up and straightened. Tiredness still seeped her figure, for she was shaking a bit. Those who were sleep deprived often felt colder to the cool temperature than normal but she made an effort to hide it in front of Jumin. Jumin didn't even look up to notice it as she approached his desk to hand over more paperwork. As Jumin took it, he finally looked up from signing papers to look at the reports. Still not noticing her state, he scanned the proposal as Jaehee started giving brief mentions about how it was highly possible that consumers were having a growing interest in organic materials for clothes rather than synthetic materials such as polyester. Listening intently, Jumin nodded.

 

"Thank you assistant Kang, I will meet with the manufactures sometime next week to export some of our car models to the US for the upcoming winter sales. As for these organic clothes, I am interested. I have heard some awareness for organic material such as cotton and wool has been on the rise to craft clothes instead recently, especially because of recent television shows. I heard celebrities have been spreading awareness of the environment through special outfits on the red carpet lately. Let's see where this takes us and get more public opinion, so I expect some data through product sales and surveys. Get it to me in two weeks time. Understood?"

 

"Yes Mr. Han."

 

"Thank you, you may leave." Nodding, Jaehee gave a slight bow and turned to leave the room.  

 

"Oh, and Assistant Kang."

 

Pausing at the door, Jaehee turned back to face him questioningly. "Yes Mr. Han?"

 

 _Can she catch a break by any chance...?_ You thought in anticipation. 

 

"Please email the cat shelter to reach out to Michelle for the RFA party. You know the one I am talking about."

 

 _"Ugh! JUMIN!!!"_ You shouted in exasperation, lifting your hands up and looking at the ceiling again. Irritation welled up, and you couldn't help but purse your lips together as you saw Jaehee's shoulder's slightly droop at Jumin's request. He wasn't even looking at Jaehee when he said that, he was still looking through the reports. You loved him, but didn't he know how much he was tiring her out?! You didn't really grasp how tedious her work was mentally and physically, until you entered their world. Finally seeing it with your own eyes for the past few days, you were getting real tired of Jumin's indifferent and uncompassionate behavior towards her.

 

It was as if you could hear the internal sigh in the air. A monotone "Yes, Mr. Han." came out of her before shuffling to the door. Shaking your head, you tsked at Jumin and scolded him, hands on your hips. "Really, you should do these things yourself Jumin. You're such a child at times." Turning away from him, you stomped after her and opened the holographic mystic messenger chatroom. Inside of it, you saw Jaehee texting Yoosung, Michelle, and Zen. Peering at her office desk, you noticed she had her glasses off. Leaned back against her chair, she blinked at the phone she was holding up.

 

_Her vision seems hazy. I feel bad for her._

 

How Jumin treated her was unfair. Even if you could understand how precious Jaehee was as a trump card to major projects, it was all too much. Once, you even went out to watch her work instead out of curiosity and was horrified. She really could only afford to drink a glass of milk at times for the rest of the day. It was even more worrying when she was so consumed with work that she forgets to drink water. Jaehee only ever remembers to drink water when she hears the notification sound from her phone that a chatroom has opened.

* * *

 

 

_One time, there was another cat project that Jumin wanted to create. Gathering the data to a hard drive, Jumin gave it to her and asked her to write up a proposal. There was already enough work she had to do,; on top of her regular work, RFA guest searching, party prepping, and the new restaurant chain she had to work on, she had the cat project Jumin proposed. It was driving her crazy and there was enough work to make her give up hope of going home for the night. Diving into the work, she scratched her head in irritation while typing out a document when her phone made the notification noise. Sighing in frustration, Jaehee decided that it was time for a break. Beginning to text the RFA members, you noticed her blink hard at the screen before realization clicked into place._

 

_"Ah, I forgot to drink water again." She mumbled to herself._

 

 _Upon hearing that, you paled, balling your fists tight. Glaring at Jumin's office door, you huffed and went down the kitchen. You snucked a note on the cash register with some money and watched the cafeteria worker find it. Arms crossed, you oversaw the worker make the order to the chef and have the worker personally delivered to Jaehee that day. There was a generous_ _tip from yourself to the worker to have it delivered to her, and smiled brightly when Jaehee looked up surprised from her phone to find a full meal served to her desk. Both the worker and Jaehee were confused at who had ordered it, but the worker assured Jaehee that it was a legit order and even showed her the note._

 

_Cocking her head to the side, she read it to herself and got even more puzzled at who might have did this. She had figured that it wasn't Jumin since he usually used his phone to order anything. Keeping the note, Jaehee could only thank the worker and start eating as she chatted with Michelle and Yoosung. Since that day and the following where you would secretly place a large coffee on her desk when she wasn't looking, the RFA had started joking about a secret admirer or coffee fairy as Seven would like to put it out. Even Jumin was curious as to what was going on and wondered why this person would not visit him with an expresso instead. Rolling your eyes you looked you gave a side eye at the expresso machine in his office._

 

Oh gee, I wonder why. 

* * *

 

 

Hearing Jaehee's chuckle, you turned to her with a cocked brow and couldn't help share her smile. Looking back at your own screen, you saw how worried Michelle, Zen, and Yoosung were being. Seeing Zen calling Jumin a trust fund jerk often made you frown in disapproval at the name, but besides that, you often shared their worry with them when it came to Jaehee. It felt good to see Michelle being a good friend to Jaehee. If it was her, you could relax a bit. Michelle was far a better friend than you could have imagined. Though not as close to Jaehee compared to Jaehee's route, Michelle was nonetheless good company to ease Jaehee's woes. It warmed your heart to see all of them interacting with each other. Zen even sent a selfie with a 'fighting!' pose to encourage Jaehee.

 

A giggle made it's way out of Jaehee again. Seeing her ease up, you looked back at the chat and choked up a bit. Although their relationship with each other weren't as close as you would have liked, the RFA was still close. Michelle was a great friend, and Jumin did listen to her suggestions when she asked to send meals for Jaehee from time to time. You didn't know what was going to happen in the future, but for this group, you were forever grateful that they made good family out of themselves. And for that, you were forever grateful. 

 

In the midst of all this, you had decided to go back to Jumin and noticed him taking out his own phone. Seeing him log into messenger you sighed. Though he was a knucklehead at times to Jaehee and the feelings of those around him, you knew that the RFA was still precious to him. Yes, even Jaehee. Floating close to him, you looked down and gingerly reached out to something you had wanted to touch for a while now.

 

On Jumin's fingers, were tied threads that no one could ever severe nor cut. Each thread had the colors of a person's soul, enclosed with another color to give off different meanings to Jumin's relationships with them. Only one was fully red on his ring finger, and the rest were strings of fate related to his parents and the RFA members. On his pinky finger, was a string of fate that was the color of Jaehee's soul enclosed with the color green; the color of family. Just like the rest of his strings. You smiled gently.

 

_If only someone taught you how to treat family right, you lovable moron._


	9. Meeting you and missing another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T_T I'm sorry if it seems sloppy and stuff. I'm just so tired man

_My eyes... It's so bright..._

 

Yoosung rubbed his tired eyes and squinted hard in an attempt to focus on the professor. Straining his ears, he waited for his name to be called during roll call.

 

_Ugh, why did I choose a morning class? I didn't even go to sleep last night playing LOLOL, my sleeping schedule is all out of wack..._

 

Puckering his lips, Yoosung pouted covering his eyes by casting a shadow with a hand. Honestly, he was thinking about skipping class entirely because of how exhausted he was from gaming. But Jumin had scolded Yoosung late at night about playing so late, so Yoosung intentionally made sure he didn't log into chatrooms for the rest of the morning to avoid another lecture with Jumin. Seriously, he wasn't a kid, but Yoosung knew that he was in the wrong for doing this to himself when it's only the first week of class. Puffing his cheeks out in a pout, a small whine escaped him without his consent.

 

_I would have gone to sleep earlier if Seven didn't pull that prank on me! Seriously, I bought all that chocolate milk and thought I was gonna die! My face is all bloated too.._

 

Lower lip puckering out even more, he felt annoyance rise towards the eccentric hacker and huffed.

 

_Stupid Seven! That was going too far! And Michelle was there laughing with Seven the whole time too!_

 

Yoosung shifted in his seat with rising irritation before he heard someone clear his throat. Looking up with a start, Yoosung's expression paled. The professor was looking directly into Yoosung's eyes, sternly tapping his foot while waiting for something.

 

"I _said_ , Yoosung Kim are you present?" Professor asked with a impatient frown.

 

Flushing in embarrassment, Yoosung quickly nodded, shooting his hand up while responding. "Y-Yesir! N-Nice to see you again Professor." He said weakly, attempting (and failing) at a smile. The professor's throat made a disapproving noise before he shook his head and turned around to the front of the room again. Yoosung breathed a sigh of relief while Professor Chul checked Yoosung's name off attendance. 

 

"Lily Cherish?"

 

He called out, looking around the room for the student. When no one called back out in response, the professor frowned again. Just when he was about to mark the student absent, a door creaked open and a girl peeked through it. 

 

"? Are you the late transfer student, Ms. Cherish?" the professor inquired curiously, looking the student up and down. A few whispers made Yoosung groggily look up from accidently sleeping on his desk before catching his breath in his throat. His eyes widened attentively at who he was looking at. 

 

"Woah.."

 

Giving a cheery smile, the girl at the door gave a perky bow of respect to the amused instructor. Spring green eyes matched the girl's bright demeanor, and gasps came out of other students at how different hues of colors changed at the movement of her short hair. 

 

"How was she able to achieve that rainbow hair?! I've never seen anything like it..!" Someone whispered behind him.

 

People were obviously gaping and murmuring about the new student, but she didn't seem to mind as she apologized for her tardiness. In fact, Lily looked around the room as if searching for someone and her eyes lit up with pure joy when it came in contact with Yoosung's. The way her eyes radiated with love so innocent made him tear up, catching his breath. 

 

Yoosung could have gotten lost in them but snapped out of it when Lily spoke. "May I sit here?"

 

_Huh?_

 

* * *

 

 

**Yoosung Kim has entered the chatroom**

 

Yoosung: Guys, do we know a Lily Cherish???

 

Jaehee: ? Not that I am aware of, no. Why?

 

Yoosung: Well, there is this girl sitting by me in Ethics class

 

Yoosung: And she told me she knew me from the RFA parties! 

 

Jumin: And you can't remember her?

 

Yoosung: See, that's the thing! No matter how much I wrack my brain over and over, I can't remember her! But she acts as if we are friends and have met often, but I can't remember a single thing...

 

Yoosung: Q_Q

 

Jumin: We have had a great number of guests at the RFA parties, so it is of no use remembering all of them even if you tried. Even I do not remember every single guest we have invited so I wouldn't feel too bad about it.

 

Yoosung: Q_Q 

 

Yoosung: Q_Q

 

Yoosung: Q_Q

 

Jaehee: Yoosung, please stop spamming the chatroom...

 

Yoosung: >3< It's so strange though. She is a bit... different than other people we met so I would assume that I would remember...

 

Jumin: ? Is she that different? 

 

Jaehee: Maybe she looks different..?

 

Yoosung: No, it's not her looks that's different. Well, she does stand out. But whether it was her looks or just knowing her, she is different. She has rainbow hair and these bright green eyes!

 

Jaehee: Rainbow hair and green eyes? Now that is unusual.

 

Jumin: It is strange. 

 

Yoosung: But more than that, it's herself that's different! The way she looks at me is so warm that it melts my heart and when she talks, I can't help but pay attention and smile. I don't understand how I could miss her!

 

Yoosung: *questioning emoji*

 

**707 has entered the chatroom**

 

707: Oh~ Your heart melts when your eyes meet and you can't help but smile when you talk to her??

 

707: *heart eyes emoji*

 

707: *heart eyes emoji*

 

**MC has entered the chatroom**

 

Michelle: Man, and I thought we were the only love birds around here.

 

707: Oh!

 

707: >///< A love confession?!

 

MC: *wink* Hey there handsome

 

Yoosung: =_=

 

* * *

 

 

Jumin sweat dropped at the heavily romantic atmosphere that became of the chatroom and signed off. Sighing, he set aside his phone on his office desk and massaged his temples. It was another tiring day at work, even a shot of expresso did nothing to lighten up the fatigue he felt.

 

_Why did father have to introduce me to another one of his girlfriends today? I knew something was up once he asked for a lunch with me so suddenly. I was just a third wheel to their date and didn't even do anything. I hate these kind of social gatherings._

 

Clicking his tongue, Jumin walked behind his desk and looked through the documents Assistant Kang freshly delivered to his desk. 

 

 _The stack has piled up while I was gone._ He thought in irritation. 

 

Pulling his chair out, Jumin slumped down and loosened up his tie. Taking a breather, Jumin opened up his phone to look through photos of Elizabeth the third. Staring at each phone carefully, he felt his expression relaxing. Seeing pictures of her calmed him down. Reaching out to his office phone, he picked it up and dialed his chef to bring in a bottle of wine. It would not interfere with his work if he drank a glass of wine to wind down. 

 

* * *

 

 

_I may have overdone it. That is unusual._

 

Jumin rested against his chair with his eyes closed. It wasn't a rational idea to have another bottle of wine at work but his father had called while he was drinking, telling him irksome things about how good Glam Choi was. It was bad enough that Jumin had to hear his father praise endlessly about Glam Choi, but what was even worse was his sudden pressure at meeting Glam's student. Jumin had gotten used to the same cycle of his father's womazing dating patterns, even the pressure to introduce him to another woman. But it was still hard on Jumin, especially coming from his father. He respected his father a lot, so when his father got too involved with a woman, it was a bigger bother than necessary emotionally. Breathing out a sigh, Jumin rubbed the area between his brows once again.

 

_... I do not want this to happen anymore._

 

Brow twitching, he frowned deeply at the void that was persistently apparent in his heart. At first, he didn't understand what it was while growing up. But after reading a few psychology books, he was able to figure out that it was loneliness. As a child, he had dismissed the emotions that came along with the loneliness of his upbringing. So he had always felt the void appear in his heart, and it would especially get deeper the more his father turned his eyes away from Jumin to other woman. What seemed like everyday, his father brought home a different woman even in the presence of his step mother. And when that happened, his step mother would in turn try to push herself onto Jumin. He felt nauseous even thinking about his ex-step mother so he tried thinking of other things. 

 

When Jumin thought of Elizabeth the third, he smiled. Every time he thought of her, he would also remember Rika. Rika was the only woman who understood him even though there was so much walls built around his heart. The thought of Rika being able to see right through him amused him, made him scared, but gave him relief at the same time. Pain singed his heart at the thought of her death, and he automatically starting thinking of V. 

 

_V..._

 

Inhaling deeply, his breath hitched. 

 

_V... I would do anything for you to come back to me. Why can't you reach out to me? You've always been so stubborn about getting help, even more so since Rika's death... The secrets you hide... I trust you but when I see how crippled you get each time I see you in order to carry them, I..._

 

His heart ached and when he opened his bleary eyes, he started blinking away the wetness he felt. Reaching up to rub the emotions away, Jumin heard a soft clink and paused before looking at the table where the source of noise was. Putting in effort to focus on the desk, he noticed a glass of water beside his phone. Jumin stared intensely at the glass, but couldn't remember where it came from. It was possible that the chef left it there, but he couldn't recall seeing Chef Joon bringing in the water. 

 

"That's strange.." Jumin mumbled. 

 

Reaching out to pick up the glass, you watched Jumin slowly drink it all. For the man who didn't cry when his heart was breaking, you cried for him. At first, you had thought of just leaving V's thread of fate alone, but when you saw both Rika and V's threads of fate glowing with colors of sorrow, you knew where Jumin's thoughts were. Picking it up, you had felt all there was between their relationship. The faith, the grief, the love. All of it. 

 

And when Jumin's thoughts flowed through you, you fully understood why he seemed to be on the verge of tears just now. 

 

_"Oh Jumin.. It's ok to say that you miss them you know."_

 


	10. Nightmare and Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin has a nightmare and you go inside his dreams to help.

_No.. Don't- Don't touch me!_

 

Your eyes flew open and your head snapped towards the bed. Worried, you floated to Jumin and immediately noticed the sweat forming on his brow. His face twitched, twisting into panic while shifting in his sleep. Elizabeth the third stirred and seemed to notice the same thing that you did. 

 

 _"Is he having a nightmare?"_ You asked. Elizabeth the third nodded, pawing at his pale face in concern. 

 

 _He only ever gets nightmares about his best friends and his step mother._ Elizabeth the third meowed, anxious. 

 

After hearing that, you quickly pulled your face near his so that both of your foreheads could touch.

 

_What are you doing?_

 

Closing your eyes shut, you silently responded to Elizabeth the third before being sucked in. 

 

_"I'm going to save him."_

 

* * *

 

 

_Muffled screams were lost in the dark room that Jumin was in, fighting hard to break free from the hands that were holding him down. Mouth clamped shut by another hand, Jumin glared hot coals at the woman who was laughing on top of him, trailing her wet finger down Jumin's unbuttoned chest. Sweat trickled down his body as Jumin felt bile rise in his throat, disgusted at the touch. He bit the hand that was holding his mouth closed, and a scream ripped through the air as it faded into nothingness. Blood fell from the edge of Jumin's lips and he could see the hungry lust that was the void called his step-mother's eyes._

 

_Tracing Jumin's lips with her finger, the step mother smeared the dark blood across his bottom lip. Instantly recoiling from the touch, he tried to turn away from her but a pair of hands appeared and harshly held Jumin's head still. Wincing in pain, Jumin felt the strong nails and jewelry digging deep into his body before pulling at his skin. Pain coursed through his body and he cried out as the nails kept on ripping through him. Blood seeped through his clothes and he could see their fingernails stained with blood when they lifted it up, only to slash his body repeatedly again. His screams of agony and his mother's cruel laughter filled the humid air, iron filling his nostrils._

 

_"Sweetie, why are you struggling? Don't you want to have fun with your 'mother'? Come on, I know you want it. How can you refuse me? Be a good boy and listen to family."  she cackled. Her refined appearance started cracking, like a broken mirror. Bits of her skin fell off to Jumin's chest, turning murky and finally boiling like lava._

 

_A hand clasped Jumin's mouth to silence his screams again, his step mom tearing his pants off and sliding her fingers against his thighs to grasp him._

 

_"Let's 'play' with each other. This time, I won't let you hide away to your room like you used to." She hissed in self-indulgence. Hands tore his legs open, Jumin giving a muffled scream of horror as his mother pulled her dress up. His eyes widened in fear when he saw how soaked she was, snakes slithering towards him from behind her to wrap their bodies around his ankles, holding him firmly into place._

 

_Violently shaking his head for her to stop despite the hands gripping his head tightly, Jumin struggled with all his strength to break free. Violation at the touch of his step-mother's hands repulsed him so much that he puked in his mouth, but when the hand pulled back from his face, he saw blood instead of vomit._

 

_"Shut up and let me fuck you!" She snapped. "Otherwise I'll make it painful for you!" She squeezed him tight in her left hand and pulled down her underwear with her right. Jumin flinched in pain and coughed out pools of blood. There was no end to it. He felt his strength getting weaker while vainly gasping for air, the hot red liquid suffocating his wind pipes._

 

N-No...

 

_He could only watch as his step mother adjusted herself, preparing for their lower half's to touch. A smirk played on her lips, pausing her bottom right above him. She sneered when meeting his eyes. "Good boy."_

 

_Jumin's face fell when he saw her body moving up in motion to plummet herself into Jumin. He shut eyes tightly so that he wouldn't have to see anything upon impact, but before their body parts came in contact, a yell rippled through. The hands that were holding him against his will let go, including his step mom's._

 

_Opening his eyes in surprise, Jumin frantically sat up, ready to protect himself against his step mom. But when he looked around, he noticed that she wasn't there. Instead, at the foot of the bed was a vibrant rainbow cat. It's eyes twinkled up at him with concern._

 

_"Are you alright Jumin?" The cat spoke._

 

_Shaking hard, Jumin gripped his chest and forcefully tried to breathe in and out to calm down as he weakly shook his head. Wrapping his arms around himself protectively, he buried his head into his knees. The cat teared up at vulnerable Jumin was to his fears. When the shaking ceased, and his shoulders relaxed, Jumin finally lifted his head to look at the cat. The cat was still there waiting patiently at the end of the bed, never leaving his side. When he thought about it, there was something at the back of Jumin's mind that was saying that he knows this cat from somewhere..._

 

_After a while, the cat tilted it's head and hesitantly came closer. By reflex, Jumin reached out and scratched under it's chin. Caught off guard, the cat made a surprised meow before melting under his touch and purring. Jumin chuckled in amusement, calmer now that his step mother was no longer a threat to him._

 

Ah, that's right. My step mother.

 

_Looking around uneasily for her, Jumin stopped scratching the little cat's chin for a moment. The cat blinked in a daze before realizing what he was doing._

 

_"She's no longer here. I came to get rid of your nightmare Jumin." It meowed in satisfaction, hopping into the air._

 

_"Night mare?"_

 

_The cat turned back to him and nodded. It even smiled at him before turning back to run into the skies. While running, colors followed behind it, rippling the world they were in until it shimmered into a new one. The torn clothes changed into new garments and his wounds healed as if the whole ordeal never happened._

 

_Looking around, Jumin found the world around him no longer dark. The ground beneath him decorated with flowers and the sky above mixed with different times of the day. There was no clouds and winds were singing it's lively notes. In the distance, he even saw two kids playing around. When stepping closer to see who they were, he realized it was him and V as children. Back when they were innocent. Back when no one could get in the way of their simple happiness._

 

_Sitting next to Jumin as they both watched the kids, the cat looked up to check up on him. His gaze was soft, and for the first time in what seemed like years- Jumin finally looked at peace. Gentleness seeped itself into his features while he watched silently._

 

_At that, the cat breathed a sigh of relief. It was glad it reached Jumin on time. Any longer and..._

 

_Shaking it's head, it tried to push those thoughts away. For now, Jumin was safe and sound. And that was all that mattered. So while they silently looked on, they shared a moment together and found comfort in each other's presence._

 

* * *

 

 

Withdrawing your forehead from Jumin's, you exhaled in content. Elizabeth the third purred curiously at you while you explained what happened. When she finished listening to the whole story, she settled herself a little closer to Jumin's face and nuzzled his cheek. Slowly closing her eyes, you heard her silent request whispering itself into your soul before her sleepiness gave way. 

 

 _"For you Elizabeth the third, anything."_ You giggled. 

 

Gently resting yourself next to Jumin on his bed, you nuzzled the back of your head to fit between his head and collarbone before letting your mind wander back to the world of dreams. 

 

* * *

 

 

_"Meow~! Jumin!"_

 

_Looking down, Jumin was surprised to see Elizabeth the third there rubbing her cheek against his leg. A smile broke his lips as he bent down to pet her. You also appeared in your rainbow cat form again right beside him but made sure that he didn't see you. Instead, you turned around and spotted the bloodied sheets that was on the horrid bed before. Scampering to it, you slowly came to a stop. Dipping your head down to catch the cloth, it shrank in your teeth into the size of a black and white paper square. Turning to Jumin's direction, you noticed how the child versions of V and himself came before him and pulled on his hands to play with them. You laughed at how flustered he looked at the sudden invite, but let them pull him towards a field of daisies and Chrysanthemums. You chocked up a bit at what the flowers had in common in the language of flowers._

 

_The flowers of loyal love._

 

_It was said that in dreams, the unconscious mind would reflect itself in mysterious ways. When you saw Jumin tumbling into the field, rolling around in flowers with the children, you wondered what Jumin would realize his soul was saying through these dreams if he could remember them once awake. If he would soon forget, then you wished with all your heart, that at least in this moment he would be genuinely happy. So in hopes to bring beauty from pain, you blew on the paper square and the wind picked it up; folding it into the shape of a panda with red eyes._

 

_"For the one who needs to know that he is loved beyond measure. For the one who has people who cherish his existence even across different dimensions. This is for you Jumin Han."_

 

_Flowing in the air towards Jumin, the stars blessed the piece of folded paper. The air breathed life into it as it fell on Jumin's head, the baby panda clinging onto his hair while both children awed in excitement. The trio's laughter became music to your ears._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T_T Not sure if it's good, but please comment on what you think. Not really confident since I haven't written anything in a while.


	11. Show

"Hey Yoosung, want to go to a musical with me? My other friends gave me four tickets to the 'Greatest Showman' since they had a business trip to attend to last minute." You asked casually. 

 

Yoosung looked up from his textbook, surprised. "The 'Greatest Showman'? Sure! I heard a lot of great things about the movie although musicals aren't really my thing... lol."

 

Giving a dazed expression to the side, Yoosung made a face as if he was trying to remember something.

 

"Hm... I think Zen and Jahee were saying something about that play last night in the chats... "

 

"Um.. well that must be because Zen is playing the role Phillip for the show so.."

 

Snapping his attention back at you, Yoosung looked like he suddenly remembered. 

 

"Oh that's right! He was bragging about having one of the lead roles in the play. Jaehee was pretty disappointed about not being able to buy a ticket since Jumin dumped some work on her again." 

 

You acted amused, as if hearing this for the first time (although you already read the chats beforehand) but a playful smile betrayed your lips so you had to cover it up with an open book you held. "If I remember correctly, Jaehee is a part of the RFA right? Is she a fan of musicals?" You asked. 

 

Yoosung nodded, not noticing anything. "Yeah. She's pretty obsessed actually. Especially to Zen. She's been a hard core fan of his for a long time." 

 

"Hmm, is that so? Then how about inviting her to the play as well? I have four tickets. We'd need two other people to give the tickets to. And other than my friends who gave these to me and you, I don't know anyone else who would be willing to go."

 

* * *

 

 

Jaehee took off her glasses and blinked tiredly. Her eyes were bleary and exhaustion wore down her body. If she didn't catch a break, then she would break soon. It was getting hard seeing the numbers on the report.

 

_Sigh... it would be nice if that coffee fairy visited me again._

 

Resting her arms on the desk, Jaehee laid her head down and turned it to the side. There, a small Vitamin drink appeared in her line of view. 

 

_That Lily person... she reminded me of the cups of coffee I have been getting lately when she gave me this drink._ _Can it be that she..? No no, it is not possible. If she was working here, someone would have noticed by now. Her hair and eye color would be hard to miss._

 

Sighing deeply, Jaehee dismissed her thoughts and focused on resting. Closing her eyes shut, Jaehee slowly breathed in and out until her shoulder's gradually started relaxing. 

 

_Ping!_


	12. Mysterious Helper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo boi, it's been a while since I posted. Hi ya'll, I don't know if any of ya'll still interested in reading my work but here I am. Lolol.

Jaehee smiled at Yoosung who was waving to her from afar. You were beside her, walking towards him. She thanked you once again for the vitamin drink you had bought her at the convenience store a few days ago. Relief flooded your chest upon seeing how clean and comfortable Jaehee was in her casual wear. Both of you seemed a bit nervous as you all waited for the final person to come.

 

* * *

 

 

_Jaehee was in a frenzied panic, adrenaline pumping through her body as she got all the papers organized and silently swore at the amount of unfinished work. Her vision blurred and for a moment, her heart skipped a beat too fast, making her catch her breathe. Pulling her glasses off her face, Jaehee roughly rubbed it and sighed deeply. Despite the amount of caffeine buzzing through her system, she felt dizzy and lightheaded. Exhaustion still wore her down._

 

_Phone ringing, Jaehee quickly picked it up and heard Jumin's voice come through the line._

 

"Assistant Kang. I know the musical is tomorrow but we have more paperwork including a presentation I want you to prepare. I am sending you the data, so please create something for the cat hotel project we have coming up. If you are not confident about finishing it within twenty four hours, then I do not recommend going to Zen's musical."

 

_Jaehee attempted to protest but the line went dead. Inhaling sharply, her lenses broke within her tight grip. She had worked endlessly to the point of hospitalization before, but this- this was starting to cripple her emotionally._

 

_Sagging into her chair, Jaehee threw the glasses onto her desk before regretting it. Multiple pieces of plastic scattered the surface. Defeat filled her like a empty void. Rubbing her eyes again, Jaehee took deep breathes to calm her boiling anger down. This was not how she usually acts, but her emotional state was slipping out her fingers._

 

_She knew no matter how hard she worked, there was no way of arriving to Zen's play on time. Ever since Yoosung had texted her about the extra tickets to 'The Greatest Showman' on stage with Zen's acting, Jaehee had constantly pushed herself days and nights to get things done early. But work seemed to spiral out of her control each time she tried to be ahead of it. It made her wonder what the point of everything even was._

 

_Slumping her head onto the desk, she adjusted her position to lay down her head on top of her arms. You hugged her warmly and made a motion of rustling her hair. Of course, she couldn't feel it but you closed your eyes and reached into her chest where her heart was. Resting your forehead against hers, you shared your feelings of calmness until it was enough to settle her nerves to sleep. Smiling reassuringly, you let go and turned into Lily. It was time to make some magic happen._

 

* * *

 

 

S _omehow, this negative feeling was bothering Jumin. Usually he would suppress it or discard it, but this time he seemed to feel it nagging strongly in his mind. As tough as this job was, it was something Jaehee could handle. There was no need to dwell or worry about her wellbeing involving her work. But still, he felt strange as he thought about Assistant Kang not being able to make it to Zen's play._

 

_He thought about possibly letting some of the other assistants handle some of Jaehee's load. After all, she had assistants under her. But with a quick frown, Jumin decided against it. For this cat project to succeed along with the other projects, he had to use his best card. And no one other than Assistant Kang was reliable enough for that. Assistant Kang was the only one he could trust to handle a precious project like this and succeed in it._

 

_Hearing a knock on the door, Jumin came out of his thoughts and looked up in surprise at the voice of another assistant._

 

This is the sixth time in a row that an assistant other than Assistant Kang came to deliver and inform me of work. Was she perhaps angry?

 

_But Jumin quickly dismissed the idea._

 

Assistant Kang is not that petty. Savage definitely, but not petty.

 

_"Come in."_

 

_Entering the room, Assistant Spring came in to turn in some reports. Handing them over, she quickly summarized some main points to keep in mind before bowing to leave._

 

_"Assistant Spring."_

 

_Jumping up slightly in surprise, Assistant Spring quickly turned her body to face Jumin._

 

" _Y-yes Mr. Han?"_

 

_"Is Assistant Kang doing alright? I haven't heard from her in hours. She hasn't notified me of anything as well."_

 

_"Oh! Ah-um-" She stuttered, a little bit taken aback. "I think she's doing fine sir. None of us has seen her since this morning, but all the work has been handled and left at the appropriate desks. When finished, the papers are picked up from our cubicles."_

 

_"Oh? If not Assistant Kang, then from who?"_

 

_"From- uhm... I'm not sure sir. When I looked away from the papers, they disappeared with a sticky note left behind for the next batch of work we are assigned to do." S_ _he said uneasily. Jumin's eyes narrowed  at her when he heard that and she looked down at the ground, blushing._

 

_"Hmmm."_

 

_Jumin pondered, the table making noise under his tapping._

 

_Turning back to the computer, he nodded. "I see, thank you Assistant Spring, you are dismissed."_

 

_Breathing an internal sigh of relief, Assistant Spring stepped out. She started wondering if she should check on Jaehee just in case, but the accounting department called for her. Quickly hurrying, Assistant Spring walked past Jaehee's cubicle. What she failed to see was the stranger peeking out with an excited smile on her face, bright green eyes twinkling with a giggle._

 

* * *

 

 

_When Jaehee came to, she blinked groggily and made a drowsy noise. Rubbing her eyes, Jaehee looked at the time and felt her heart stop._

 

_"It's 9pm..?!"_

 

_Fully awake now, Jaehee jumped out of her chair before noticing a box in front of her._

 

_"Cleansing water, cotton pads, moisturizer, eye cream, supplements, and a water bottle? Who on earth would leave this?" Jaehee whispered in confusion._

 

_"A sticky note?"_

 

 _Pulling it off the water bottle, she read it aloud._ "'Don't tell anyone about this. PS. Your presentation is by the moisturizer. It's in the green memory stick."

 

Presentation?

 

_Then a gasp escaped her._

 

The presentation I have to make for tomorrow!

 

_Fumbling through the supplies, she finally found it and realized something. Her work area was clean, papers were all in the finished basket, and a thin throw on blanket dropped on the floor when she stood up in shock previously. A knock on her cubicle wall caught her attention and her heart jumped out of her chest when she saw Jumin._

 

_"M-Mr. Han!?" Jaehee gasped._

 

_Jumin regarded her with a strange look on his face. As if he was observing what had happened to her. She flushed hoping that he didn't know about her sleeping the whole day._

 

_"Yes, is something wrong?" He replied in answer._

 

_Biting her lip, Jaehee's mind raced to find words but came out with nothing. The note on the bottle flashed through her mind. She could tell Jumin what had happened, but... after some fast decision making, Jaehee decided to keep it to herself until she looked through all the finished work._

 

_"N-No. I apologize for the sudden outburst Mr. Han. Is there something I could do for you?" She asked as calmly as she could._

 

_"I just wanted to check in on the presentation. You weren't answering my phone calls." Jumin blinked._

 

He is acting strange... Usually he would be irritated at that behavior by now. I have no right to be suspicious though, considering my situation. 

 

_"Oh! I apologize Mr. Han. It won't happen again, I was just... busy."_

 

_"Busy does not excuse my phone calls Assistant Kang. I expect you to answer or at least call back to all my calls as soon as possible. Is that understood?"_

 

Never mind.

 

_"Yes, of course Mr. Han."_

 

_"Good."_

 

_"...."_

 

_"...."_

 

_"....?"_

 

_"Mr. Han?"_

 

_"Yes Assistant Kang?"_

 

_"Is there anything else you wish to discuss sir?"_

 

_"Yes."_

 

_"Yes?"_

 

_Shifting his position, Jumin brought out a cup of expresso he made. He held it out towards Jaehee. "I thought it would be appropriate to give you coffee as encouragement. I read a study that said positive reinforcement increases a worker's performance two to three folds. I know the amount of work that I assigned to you is short noticed and tedious so I decided to make this for you. It seems unnecessary now, seeing as you look like you're finished."_

 

_If there was anything Jaehee was expecting to hear, it certainly wasn't that. Freezing in the midst of accepting the drink, Jaehee stared at him dumbfounded. "Mr. Han, you... I could be wrong and jumping to conclusions but you couldn't have possibly come all this way to give me this did you-?"_

 

_"Well that ,and because I haven't heard from you. But yes, it is. Is there a problem?"_

 

_"No! Thank you Mr. Han! I shall accept it gratefully, thank you." She took the drink quickly and gulped it down in one shot, making sure to turn her head away from him and covering up the drink with her hand as common courtesy to her superior. The bitter taste filled her mouth. Handing the glass cup back to Jumin, she gave a slight bow as he walked back to his office._

 

_Closing the door shut, Jumin turned to his desk and moved closer to the flowers that stood in the middle of it. A transparent vase held a bouquet of flowers that was delivered to Jumin a while ago. There was no name from the sender and the guards thoroughly checked it before letting it enter his office. Despite the lack of identity, Jumin had a name formed in his head. He didn't know how, but the name stuck with him and this nagging feeling became stronger until mysteriously, he felt convinced it was them._

 

_"Is it a coincidence? How is it that this person delivered the same flowers from that dream? I never once..."_

 

I never once forgot it.

 

_Picking up the phone, Jumin dialed Seven's number and heard the cheerful voice pick up in reply._

 

_"Hello Luciel, no I am not letting you see Elizabeth the third. And stop calling her Elly. I have a  job for you."_

 

_"I'll pay any amount you want. There is someone I want you to look into."_

 

_Breathing in the scent of daisies and Chrysanthemums, Jumin felt a calm wash over him as he thought of the name. _

 

_"Lily. I don't know her last name yet, but I leave that up to you. Yes, it's the one Yoosung has been studying with as of late. I want all you can find on her."_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and comment!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello just wanted to notify. I'm no longer making any more fanfics since I am focusing on my original work. I apologise but oh well. Things happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, some things doesn't make sense but that's because I intended it to be longer. But I cut it short for more impact! If you enjoyed please give kudos and tell me your thoughts in the comments! Thanks! Have a blessed day :)


End file.
